We request funds for the purchase of a Leica Spectral Confocal Microscope (Leica TCS SP2 UV). Our current BlO-RAD 600 microsocope is 10 years old and no longer adequate for current standards of research. Brandeis University does not currently possess any other confocal imaging facility. In fact a state of the art confocal is absolutely essential to the N.I.H. funded research of the user group. It will also benefit other life science researchers at Brandeis interested in imaging biological material. Of the ten investigators in the user group, seven are current users and the other three are investigators whose research is now well poised to take advantage of confocal imaging. Projects include: mechanisms of synaps formation, synaptic plasticity, neuromodulation, regulation of neurotransmitter release, mechanisms underlying development of neuronal diversity, localization of biological rhythm associated proteins, localization of sexual behavior associated proteins, mechanisms in RNA processing and transport, and mechanisms of intracellular organelle transport. The Leica TCS2 SP2 instrument would be housed in the Imaging Facility that currently houses our old confocal. Because we have had a confocal facility for 10 years, mechanisms of operation and maintenance are already in place. The Imaging facility is managed by an "Imaging Specialist" who also oversees the day to day operation of the confocal microsope including training of new users and maintenance of the instrument. Brandeis University and the Biology Department are committed to maintain this facility. In addition to the user group, the confocal facility will be available to all life science researchers at Brandeis who have a need for confocal imaging on a time-available basis.